1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water vessels and, more particularly, to apparatus for extending and retracting the pontoons of a catamaran.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,259 describes and illustrates a catamaran having pivotally attached pontoons, which pontoons are of relatively conventional configuration. A pair of jack screws operating in concert provide incremental extension and retraction of the pontoons while hydraulically actuated cylinder and piston elements provide extension and retraction as a step function.
Pontoons are broadly divisible into categories of symmetric and asymmetric configurations signifying curvature in the horizontal plane of the side walls as being mirror images or non mirror images of one another. Depending upon whether the pontoons are primarily vertically oriented during use or heeled during use, symmetric or asymmetric pontoons provide the preferred stability, flotation and tracking. Moreover, the extent and degree of wave motion anticipated under normal use has an impact upon the preferred design configuration.